Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{11}{20}-2\dfrac{11}{12} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {8\dfrac{33}{60}}-{2\dfrac{55}{60}}$ Convert ${8\dfrac{33}{60}}$ to ${7 + \dfrac{60}{60} + \dfrac{33}{60}}$ So the problem becomes: ${7\dfrac{93}{60}}-{2\dfrac{55}{60}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{93}{60}} - {2} - {\dfrac{55}{60}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {2} + {\dfrac{93}{60}} - {\dfrac{55}{60}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{93}{60}} - {\dfrac{55}{60}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{38}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{38}{60}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 5\dfrac{19}{30}$